


Revenge;

by tinysweatervest



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, depends on the feedback, there's a question mark for chapters because idk if i will continue this idea or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysweatervest/pseuds/tinysweatervest
Summary: "Our revenge will be the laughter of our children." - Bobby SandsAka Maggie is the first person Alex meets at her new school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is so so short im soRRY!! but if you'd want me to elaborate on this concept or concepts in this fic leave a comment below or contact me on tumblr!  
> (This is un-beta'd so all mistakes and shitty content are my own.)  
> This was the prompt "Revenge" for Alex Danvers from the Super Ladies Challenge! I suggest you guys check it out! [x]

The fall air is bitter in Alex's mouth, traces of air pollution lingering there until she walks inside the building. Solemn nods are handed out as greetings as she stuffs her hands further into her pockets. This is Kara's school not hers, she simply transferred here after the honors academy became too hard.

It wasn't the work there but rather the social stigma. Alex could mold any mask over her face as she needed to in order to get through the day, but at home it cracked and fell apart. Kara couldn't stand to see Alex upset anymore, over a school that she didn't _have_ to go to. It had been winter break when Kara convinced her to switch schools. Alex had already sent her half of the project to Lucy Lane, her (former) lab partner. 

"Alex wait up!" she hears her sister say, stopping in the hallway as she waits for her to catch up. 

"I memorized my schedule-," Alex begins as Kara finds the copy Eliza had given her.

"I know you did, nerd," she teases, her tongue poking through her teeth and her arm wrapping around Alex's shoulder, "this is mine, and this one, I think belongs to James?"

"Why do you have your boyfriend's schedule?"

"He wanted me to have it in case I needed to give him something."

"Such as?" she presses, seeing the discontent forming in Kara's features.

"Notes? Whatever Alex, we share photography together, so it's not like I won't see him." Alex didn't know where seeing James and giving him something were related, but she shrugged and smiled as he walked up.

"Hey Danvers Sr. and Danvers Jr.," James greets, causing Kara to blush and lean into his side. Kara smiles and grabs his hand, leading him off somewhere else before Alex can say hi back.

Checking her watch, she sees it's almost time for homeroom. Finding the stairwell proved to be a hassle, finding her way through the crowd was worse. Keeping her head down and trying to not get bumped into, she makes it there without anyone noticing her, or so she thinks. It isn't until a girl in an over sized bomber jacket taps her on the shoulder as Alex leans against the homeroom door. 

"Hey," she says, "Mr. Wilson might be mad he can't get to the door, because you're in the way," 

Alex lifts an eyebrow, eyeing the girl over.

She sticks out her hand and introduces herself with a question.

"Maggie Sawyer, you're Kara's sister, right?" she asks, her head tilted slightly. Since she was against the door Alex had nothing to stumble back into, but the question still caught her off guard, Maggie must have seen the confused look on her face. "Oh, sorry, it's just Kara talked about you transferring here a while back, I help out in the gym from time to time as a student aid."

"Wait, what do you mean, how did you-," Alex stumbles over her words, brows furrowed as to how Maggie had overheard her sisters conversation knowing how loud high school gyms usually were.

"Kara's on the track team, I'm also on the track team."

"You could've just said that first, Sawyer," she chuckles nervously, her eyes flitting down to the linoleum. 

"Yeah, sorry about that, Danvers," Maggie laughed as she met Alex's eyes, a smile forming on both their faces. 

It was going to be a good year.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun doing this challenge!  
> Thanks for reading!! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on tumblr @marleyrose (i was chylers)


End file.
